


The things you can find on a roadtrip

by Shipping_all_the_things



Series: Say goodbye to radio! [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is Not Described, Kevin Ships It, a friendly desert diner, carlos has excepted the weird, everybody's human, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_all_the_things/pseuds/Shipping_all_the_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otherwise known as the diner that holds all the 'weird' usually missing from a desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you can find on a roadtrip

“Welcome to the night vale radio diner how many shall you be seating today? Booth or table?”  
“Just me thanks, either is fine.”  
As the disheveled scientist followed behind the young woman he felt the need to look around. The small diner had looked different from the outside, it had looked like the diners you pass on a road trip to god knows where, anywhere but where you were. With its light purple tone any suspiciously glowing sign that seemed to be made of cotton, Carlos had taken a glance and thought ‘that place looks odd’ and then took the obvious course of action when you see a diner in the middle of nowhere, he went inside. Upon entering he suddenly felt small. Smaller than a whisper of doubt heard by no one inside of a forest of kind words. The walls were painted to appear black, but as Carlos sat down at the booth he thought they looked like anything but. The walls looked more like a starless galaxy, in fact the only truly normal thing he saw was the cat sitting atop the men’s room sign next to a bowl of milk. He looked to the greeting lady standing in front of him again.  
“Here’s the menu and I’ll have an intern be with you shortly.”  
Interns? “Thank you.”  
Looking down at the menu Carlos simply blinked in shock. Maybe he should stop questioning things for the moment, it’s not like he wouldn’t be analyzing the events that occurred later. Right then, back to the menu. It was…odd, the names given to the food were anyway. Oddly enough it seemed that everything was gluten free, how someone made gluten free pizza Carlos would never really understand. There was a picture in the corner that made him truly wonder about the likelihood he would have of getting food poisoning. The picture was of a seemingly normal fruit salad, normal until he saw that the saw pieces of fruit that seemed to glow. After a careful examination of the odd menu before him he decided to get ‘the weather’. It was essentially a chef’s pick sort of thing of anything from breakfast to dinner type foods so he couldn’t go wrong. Carlos was about to call a server, or ‘intern’ as they were apparently called.  
And almost screamed.  
“Hello there sir my names Kevin and I’ll be your intern today. What would you like to order?” Kevin said (?) through his unending smile that looked way to wide to be comfortable. Carlos smiled back nervously and squeaked out a response to the somewhat scary orange-clad man.  
“I’ll have the weather please, and a glass of invisible orange juice.”  
“Good choices. Now do you have any allergies? Milk? Invisible oranges? If you do I’m sure we can get Mr. Peters, you know the farmer, to find some invisible lemons instead.” He needed a break from… whatever this was. Now.  
“No I’m fine but would you happen to know where the bathroom is?” and when the still smiling intern gave him directions and gone on about how his job “must require a lot of concentration. After all you need to be so productive.” Carlos was swiftly speed walking his way to the men’s room which was nowhere near the men’s room sign. Still contemplating the warning signs around the arcade machine. (Tiny people? What?!)  
On his way to the bathroom he passed by the chefs room, which appeared to be in chaos with a red headed tornado at its core. The scientist though he should keep walking. ‘Wouldn’t want to be hit with any cobs of invisible corn. Whatever that looks like.’ As he turned to get back on track he apparently head-butted one of the other chefs if the man lying on the floor clutching his chest was anything to go by. Carlos winced when he saw the cane lying next to him.  
“Sorry about that I was trying to find the men’s room and didn’t see where I was going. Are you all right?” he asked handing to man his walking stick back and helping him up.  
“It’s alright I should have been more focused on…” the man looked towards him and paused. Carlos wouldn’t have been able to speak either since he was also a bit busy staring at the man’s face. He looked oddly like the intern that had been applauding his dedication a bit earlier just inverted. And he wasn’t smiling either, he looked almost in awe. Of what he was in awe of was a different question entirely.  
“Well ill just be going. To the restroom.” As Carlos turned the corner to the men’s room he could have sworn he heard the chef start talking about his hair. He should really have it cut.


End file.
